Perfect
by divergentrookie
Summary: Perfections. That is what everyone these days yearn for. What if that wasn't what the purpose of life was?


Perfect

 **AN: GUYS I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AND POSTING THINGS AS OFTEN. I AM TRULY VERY SORRY. I DIDN'T FORGET YOU GUYS. SO, THIS TIME OF YEAR, EVERYONE IS JOLLY AND HAPPY. POSTING THINGS ABOUT CHRISTMAS AND ALL THE OTHER HOLIDAY WHCH YOU GUYS MAY CELEBRATE, SO I DECIDEDTO BE THE REBEL PER SAY, THIS STORY ISN'T ABOUT SANTA CLAUS OR THE JOY OF THE HOLIDAYS. ITS'S MORE ON THE DARK SIDE, LIKE USUAL. THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE FAILIAR WITH MY WRITING KNOW THAT. SO HERE WE GO.**

These days, everyone wants everything to be perfect. Everything has to be picture perfect. And everything has to match everyone's fantasies, no matter the cost.

People tend to believe that the world has ended when things don't end "like they are supposed to".

And then there is me. Nothing has ever been perfect for me. My childhood is messed up. There is no nice way to put it. No matter how you look at it, my childhood was never filled with rainbows and sunshine.

As I grew older I began to believe that there was no such thing as _perfect_ , because no matter what you did, life always found a way to screw everything up.

And believe it or not, being kidnapped my two men in black turned my life upside down for the better.

**Perfect**

Anyone who has known me before can say that I have changed. Drastically. There is no doubting that. If anything, I am ten times more badass, if I do say so myself. I am a lot more serious now, more that I have ever been. Probably due to everything I have seen. After all, I did see my father, who everyone thought was a monster, kill my mother just to save me. His little girl. I've also seen Ward, a man I once trusted with my life, turn into a merciless backstabbing monster. I've seen the innocent die due to mistakes of others. I'm just surprised that these events hasn't made a monster out of myself. And for that I will be forever grateful.

**Perfect**

My belief in perfection ended a long time ago. Any illusions I ever had of having a perfect life shattered right in front of my eyes over and over again.

A blood family. Only to be left with a dead mother and a father whose memory I have been forever wiped from.

A loving boyfriend. Only to realize that the man I once thought I knew turned out to simply be a body which housed a monster.

Truth. Only to realize that something are better left in the darkness.

What I was left with was entirely different.

Rather than a blood family, I found my place in a family built purely on love. One where I had no doubt in which I belonged in.

Rather than having a loving boyfriend, I had a boyfriend who has seen me at my worst and still has accepted me as his own. One that had my back and I had his even when we least expected it.

Rather than wanting to know the truth about everything, I realized that sometimes the darkest parts of the world is better left undiscovered. Only having it unveiled when absolutely necessary. That there is always a reason for a secret to be hidden.

**Perfect**

Now that I look back on it, I realize that life isn't about perfection as others believe. It's more on enjoying the imperfections in life.

It's enjoying the parts of life that aren't picture perfect at the moment, but reveals its perfection in the long run.

It's more along the lines in realizing that not everything is meant to last. Because nothing is perfect. Nothing in life was meant to be made in perfection. Everything was meant to have flaws.

It's when a person realizes that living means to learn how to enjoy the flaws and that imperfections were perfections hidden.

And I finally realized that. After all these years of living, I realized that everything and everyone was perfect simply due their flaws. Their perfect imperfections.

 **So comment and favorite. Do what you guys usually do.**

 **Tell me if you guys liked this. I've always wanted to write something like this, and I finally did. Yess!**

 **So please comment. It always means the world to me when you guys do. Please make my day! Pretty please.**

 **Hopefully, I made someone's day finally posting something after so long.**

 **And I apologize again for the wait.**


End file.
